Five Times Steph & Toadie Played Pretend
by Carly-M
Summary: Steph and Toadie are bound together by lies, but what happens when they unravel?


**Title:** Five Times Steph & Toadie Played Pretend... And The One Time They Didn't  
**Author:** Carly  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Steph, Toadie & some guest appearances  
**Summary:** Steph and Toadie are bound together by lies, but what happens when they unravel?  
**Disclaimer:** Neighbours does not belong to me - if it did, there would be a whole lot of wacky pairings going on...  
**Spoilers:** No  
**Notes:** The Steph and Toadie storyline has a love/hate thing going on with a lot of people, but it does bring the drama (and the cray-cray). I just felt like writing about them and focusing on their changing relationship - with a side-serving of guilt, of course - but mainly their journey.

* * *

**The Dinner**

Steph and Toadie collapsed onto the couch with matching sighs.

"When do you think the novelty of us being back together will wear off?" Toadie wondered. "That has got to be congratulatory dinner number fifteen."

"Awkward congratulatory dinner you mean," corrected Steph. "Everyone's trying their best, and I know it's weird for them too, but it still feels like we're under the microscope."

"Tell me about it."

She gave him a wry look. "Sorry I panic-pashed you by the way. Libby started asking me for more details about our 'reunion' and I went blank."

"Yeah, probably not the best timing when I had a mouth full of garlic bread," he mused. "God, this couply stuff used to be so easy back in the day. Why are we so unco now?"

Steph shrugged and picked at her jacket. "Maybe it will get easier over time?"

"Maybe."

Toadie flicked on the TV and let the late night movie fill the silence.

"I might grab Charlie from Cal's room and head home for some sleep," Steph said, stifling a yawn. "Mum wants to have lunch tomorrow, and I just know it will turn into another twenty questions."

"Did you need me to tag along?"

"Nah, there's no need for both of us to suffer." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You're the best, you know that, Toad?"

He smiled at her. "You don't have to keep saying that."

"Yeah I do. Goodnight."

* * *

**The Sleeping Arrangement**

Steph heard the squeaks and groans of the air mattress on the floor beside her as Toadie tossed and turned in the dark. They'd been living together for a week now but she was still getting accustomed to sharing a bedroom again.

"Toad?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, I've been awake with a queasy stomach anyway." She leant on her side. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, fine, just trying to get used to sleeping on a bouncy castle."

Steph bit back a laugh. "Why don't you just hop in your bed, Toad?"

"And let you sleep on here? The last thing you need is motion sickness, Steph."

"I meant hop in here _with_ me."

She was met with quiet.

"Callum's nearly sprung us once with the extra bed," she prodded. "At least it'd be one less thing to worry about."

"Won't it be a bit weird?" Toadie mumbled. "I mean the last time we shared a bed..."

"We're grown-ups, Toad. I'm sure we can handle it," she teased. "Come on, it'd make me feel less guilty... And I promise not to steal the covers."

Steph smiled to herself as she felt Toadie climb in beside her and carefully lie on his back so she still had plenty of room.

"You're such a liar, Scully," he said, folding his arms behind his head. "Once a cover stealer, always a cover stealer. It's amazing I never woke up with hypothermia when we were together."

"Drama queen."

"Blanket hog!"

When Steph woke up that morning she felt her legs tangled around Toadie's... And all the covers piled up on top of her. With a drowsy grin she gently draped the doona over Toadie and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**The Baby Shower**

"Come on you guys, one more photo! Say cheese!"

Steph and Toadie tilted their heads together and smiled for the camera as Libby took the snap with a flourish.

"Beautiful. OK, now one more with all the presents!"

"Lib, I think I'm all snapped out at the moment," Steph laughed uneasily. "Why don't you go and get some of the guests?"

"Go and distract your dad before he brings out the guitar again," Toadie added.

Libby looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, I'm doing that over the top thing again aren't I? I'm just really happy for you guys. My two best friends having a baby..." she drifted off.

Steph and Toadie tried to ride out the wave of guilt that hit them. Lifting herself up off the couch, Steph walked over and enveloped her friend in a hug.

"You're not being over the top, you're being amazing," Steph murmured. "I know this must be stirring up so many emotions for you right now."

"No, it's OK," Libby said, drawing back with a soft smile. "Organising the shower, being involved, it's actually theraputic in a strange way."

Steph felt her eyes sting with tears and she ducked her head.

Libby looked concerned. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I think I just need some air," she replied, backing away. "It's been a big day."

"I'll take you outside," Toadie said, moving beside her and slipping his arm around her back. He gave Libby a reassuring smile. "We'll just be a sec."

They made their way through the swarm of neighbours in Susan and Karl's kitchen, out through the laundry and down the stairs to the backyard. Toadie helped Steph settle on the last few steps, but she clung onto him and buried her face in his neck.

"I am such a disgusting, horrible fraud," she said, her voice muffled. "Sitting in there getting all of those gifts, smiling away like everything is normal. I hate myself."

"Steph..."

She looked up at him with red eyes. "It's true. I hate what I've done to Libby, I hate what I've done to you..."

"We've been through this so many times," he sighed. "No one forced me into this. It was my decision."

"A decision I should have never let you make."

Steph leant away from him and sank her head into her hands. She felt Toadie's arm slip away from her waist and a cool breeze took its place, making her shiver. He rustled around for a moment before becoming still.

"Here. Open it."

Steph tilted her head up to see that Toadie was holding a small wrapped package in front of her.

"It's my baby shower present," he offered when she didn't move. "I had it in my pocket for later, but I thought you might like to open it now."

"Toad, you didn't need to..."

"I know. Just take it."

He placed the gift in her hand and she carefully tore open the paper, allowing herself a smile when she saw a little orange and white fish in a miniature snow globe.

"Nemo?"

Toadie nodded. "I know the baby's not officially a Rebecchi but I still thought the little guy deserved his own fish name."

Fighting the urge to cry again, Steph laced one hand through Toadie's and shook up the globe with the other before resting it on her belly.

"I love it."

* * *

**The Colac Visit**

"Mum, I think Steph's had enough of you rubbing her stomach. She's not a Buddha statue."

"Quiet you," Angie said, swatting her son away. "Steph doesn't mind, do you, love?"

"Actually Angie, I do have to go to the loo if that's OK," Steph hesitantly replied. "Nemo's swimming laps on my bladder again."

"Oh, sorry love!" Angie apologised, helping Steph to her feet. "It's just so exciting having you here so I can get to know my grandson. And I've hardly seen you two since you've got back together."

Big Kev rolled his eyes. "All you're getting to know is the poor girl's belly button - leave her alone for a second, woman!"

"Mind your own business, spoilsport!" She snatched the TV remote out of his hand. "Why don't you do something useful for once in your life and find out what's holding Stonie up; lunch is going cold."

"It'd probably be an improvement on the slops you've made," Kev muttered on his way out of the lounge room.

"Oi, I heard that!"

Toadie pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on, as Steph escaped to the bathroom. _Home sweet home_. His mum plonked down beside him.

"How's everything going, son? You look a little stressed."

"Everything's fine, mum."

"And Steph, she's fine too?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason."

Toadie looked slightly concerned as his mum glanced out the window to the backyard where Callum and Charlie were playing on the trampoline.

"Steph's just a bit tired because of the baby," Toadie offered. "That's all."

"And you're treating her well?"

"Of course I am!"

Angie patted his knee. "Just making sure."

Steph emerged from the hallway and made her way back to the couch. "I forgot how not fun it was to make twenty trips to the loo every hour."

"I guess you won't want a cup of tea then while we wait for that other son of mine?"

"Actually, I could really go a chocolate milkshake if it's not too much trouble. And maybe a banana to dunk in it," Steph asked with an impish smile.

Toadie looked amused. "How come mum gets the easy to cater cravings and I get, 'Make me a peanut butter, kiwi fruit and cream cheese sandwich'?"

"Oh don't listen to old grumble guts, Steph," Angie boomed, "he's loving every minute of it. I'll be back in a tick."

Steph laughed and patted her stomach. "Speaking of grumbling guts..."

"Nemo's on the move again?"

"Yep."

"Can I...?"

"Toad, you know you don't have to ask."

She grabbed his hand and placed it where the baby was kicking up a storm.

Toadie grinned. "Wow, he's really going for it today."

"Tell me about it."

"I reckon he'll be a world class krumper like me when he's older."

"Flailing around like a lunatic once in front of Jason Coleman does not make you a krump master!"

"You're just jealous you can't bust funky fresh moves like moi."

"Oh yeah, incredibly jealous."

Steph burst out laughing as Toadie pumped his arms back and forth to display his dancing prowess. She leant forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking pleased.

"For being an idiot."

"Oh. Any time."

Angie lingered in the doorway, watching them with a smile.

* * *

**The Labour**

Toadie appeared around the corner of the hospital waiting room and was met with a sea of expectant faces. It was as though half of Ramsay Street was there. Toadie felt suffocated.

"Any news yet?" Susan asked, giving him a sympathetic pat on the arm.

"Is Steph OK?" added Libby. "Did they say anything about why the baby's so early?"

Toadie could feel himself getting clammy. "Uh..."

"I keep telling everyone not to get so worried," Lyn interjected, "premmie babies are born all the time."

"That's right," he stammered, shooting Lyn a thankful look but she couldn't meet his eye. "Anyway, I just came out to say that Steph's doing fine, but I better go back in."

"Give Steph our love," Summer said, looking worried. Harry wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

Toadie nodded and practically ran back to Steph's room to stop the guilt from catching up. When he walked in, Doug was checking on the patient.

"How are things out there?" asked Steph, trying to read his expression.

"... Fine."

"Right."

"Your contractions are getting closer together, Steph," Doug said, making a note on her chart. "I think you're nearly ready."

Toadie turned white and shovelled ice chips into his mouth.

"Don't faint on me now, Toad," Steph warned.

"I bumped into Libby before," Doug added in an offhanded fashion. "She seemed to be worried that the baby was going to be premature."

Steph felt fear grip her like a vice. "Dr Harris..."

"I reminded her it wasn't my place to discuss my patients, even if they are best friends. I just thought you'd want to know." Doug checked his watched. "I'll be back soon with the midwife. Keep an eye on the patient for me, Toadie." He clapped him on the shoulder. "Not long now until you meet your son."

Doug walked out leaving his words hanging heavily in the air. Toadie and Steph stared at one another.

"Things just got real didn't they," Toadie said, putting the ice cup down.

Steph started to respond when a searing contraction ripped through her and she doubled over in pain. Toadie rushed to her side and let her crush his hand.

"Breathe, Steph. Just breathe."

"I could say the same for you," she panted.

"We're going to get through this. _All_ of this."

"How can you know that?"

He gently rubbed her lower back in small circles as fresh tears spilt down her face.

"Because we'll always have each other."

* * *

**The Baby**

Toadie saw Lyn, Callum and Charlie out of the hospital room before sinking onto the bed next to Steph. She cradled her baby boy in her arms and stroked the side of his face while he slept.

"I don't want to go home."

Toadie remained silent.

"I want to stay in this little cocoon with you and the baby and not have to lie anymore," Steph murmured. "Did you see Karl holding him before? I could almost read his mind, 'This baby is too big for a premmie'... How long before everyone else starts asking questions?"

Steph watched as Toadie twisted around a teddy bear Summer had bought. He looked so tired. Without speaking she took the toy away and reached across to place her son in his arms.

Their son.

Toadie peered down at the tiny bundle and clenched his jaw, trying to keep his emotions at bay, but he couldn't stop a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey Nemo," he whispered. "I'm going to do so many things for you, you know that? Change nappies, feed you bottles, introduce you to three-cheese pizza..." He shared a small smile with Steph. "But more importantly I'm going to make sure you and your mum always know... That I love you."

Steph felt a dormant pang in her heart suddenly reawaken. Leaning forward she met Toadie's lips for a soft, lingering kiss.

"I love you, too."

_End_


End file.
